


遥远之歌

by Lyana_Wei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyana_Wei/pseuds/Lyana_Wei
Summary: 金属拼凑的喉咙哼出轻柔的歌。





	1. 安妮

“夜安，伊修加德的公民们。现在时间是下午20时0分，愿你们度过美好的一天。”  
通讯终端里毫无感情的女声念出这句话的时候，格里诺将扛在肩上的炮管抡了一周换成左手拎着，对着雾蒙蒙的天翻了个白眼。  
“我的天啊，这播报就他妈的不能换一个音源吗？”  
“搭档说这是默认列表里的第一个。”  
稍远一些的地方传来盖里克的回应，白发的战士正用他那把斧头拨弄着地上的机械，试图从中找出些还能用的能源来。格里诺耸了耸肩，从这条龙的脊柱上一路走过去，用炮管的尾端敲碎了覆盖在它头部的金属。  
随着剥落而下的碎片裸露出的是散发着荧蓝色微光的核心，他俯下身去废了点力气把它整个拔出来，放在掌心打量了一下。  
“C级的，凑活。”  
“哦哦，有这些至少可以顶三天了吧！”  
盖里克似乎已经完成了对腹腔的分尸，他拽出几个连在一起的电池箱，在被油和电解液浸湿的雪地上用脚清理出一块勉强干净的地方来。格里诺凑过去看了看，从腰上摘下发信器按了几下，随手丢在那堆箱子上。  
耳机里的音乐悠扬而舒缓，在这片到处都是风雪的土地上显得违和感重重。他的同僚看起来倒是挺享受的，可格里诺在皱了好几次眉之后还是没忍住地抱怨出声：“努德内那小子的重金属曲库被人盗了？还是他昨天终于猝死了，现在是奥默里克当班？”  
“诶？这是他从上次那个龙巢里解析出来的呀。听说是新曲子，你不知道吗？”  
“我为什么要知道这种事。”格里诺从鼻子里哼出个气声作为回应。他瞥了眼远处的地平线，发现风雪正逐步变得剧烈，遂轻轻踢了一脚还蹲在电池边试图还原电路的盖里克，“变天了，准备扛回去吧。”  
“稍等。东北32度的位置检测到生物反应，麻烦你们去查看一下。”  
努德内的声音因为恶劣的天气而有些失真，但也足够他们听清楚。格里诺倒是没有意见：比起搬运能源这种无聊的事情，他更愿意揍点什么，比如一条龙，或者是几个不知死活的异端者。  
“那这些东西怎么办，叫你儿子们来搬？”  
“你似乎对我和我的机械造物有什么误解……”  
他的后半句话没有说完，不过另一个熟悉的声音接过了他的话头。波勒克兰从那具偌大的金属堆后面绕了出来，带着点不满地嗤笑了声，一拳捶在格里诺后背上。  
“另外我也不是他儿子。”  
这一下的力度控制的恰到好处，好到格里诺也没法掐住借口发火。盖里克已经重新扛上了斧头，正用手扒着脸努力让自己看上去一点都不想笑，他只好把怨气憋在心里，准备等下发泄在哪条倒霉的家伙身上。  
“操，努德内你搞快点，地图发来。”  
他旁观了一会波勒克兰往那条机械猎犬身上挂电池，在人差不多弄完的时候用手肘怼了下他腰，塞过去自己之前卸下来的核心。波勒克兰用仅剩的那只眼睛瞥了一下，顺手将它收进了腰包里。  
“可以啊，两个人搞定的？”  
“嗯。”  
这种事本来是没什么可以夸耀的：且不论盖里克这个怪力，格里诺自己也不是没有比这更好的战绩。但波勒克兰心照不宣地勾起嘴角，凑过去和他换了个短暂的吻，然后拍了一下那只猎犬的头——收到指令的猎犬立刻按照预设好的路线向来的方向消失在了暴雪里。  
努德内的实时地图恰到好处地传到了他们的终端上，格里诺重新扛起那门火炮，挥了挥手作为和狙击手的临时告别。盖里克在他们行出一段距离后才大声地叹了口气，拖长尾音抱怨道：“你们能不能不要在工作时间对同伴进行精神伤害？”  
“我也没邀请你看。”  
“那我还能看哪儿啊！别的地方都是白茫茫一片啊！”  
“看你的安妮去，你不是以它为借口婉拒了一堆追求者么。”  
盖里克不知为何没搭他这个茬儿，格里诺也乐得清净。他们在雪中前进，呼啸的风声不但没有影响音乐的节奏，反而使原本听上去单调的曲调和谐了许多：或许这真的是那些变异的机械脑壳写出来的东西。  
“与目标接触还有100米。盖里克去查看一下，格里诺在原地待命。”  
原地待命的意思就是见势不妙直接给他们一炮。格里诺对这个含蓄的说法嗤之以鼻，不过经验告诉他努德内的安排通常十分合理，因此他停下脚步，开始校准炮口的方向。  
在这个距离上已经可以看到火堆的光芒，盖里克关掉了地图，以视力为准慢慢靠近——尽管在营地生火是约定俗成的生存法则，但它显然并不适合异变后的世界。在随时会到来的暴风雪之下，淋上再多油的火堆也支撑不了多久，更何况这种平地上冒出的高热度点对于龙族来说简直是天然的准星，只要一个俯冲，旧人类脆弱的身躯便会成为一滩烂泥。  
盖里克已经做好了看到几具尸体，又或者正在和龙族交流的异端者的准备。可当终于靠近到能用肉眼看清那火堆的距离时，他忍不住发出了一声充满惊讶的感叹。  
火堆旁只有一个看上去十分古旧的垫子，和一个正裹着毯子瑟瑟发抖的，看上去最多不超过十二岁的少女。听到脚步声的她抬起头来，先是愣住了，随后立刻露出一个激动到要哭的表情。  
“叔叔！”  
终端里传来两种笑声：努德内只是发出了几个气音，格里诺则是毫不掩饰地大笑了起来，还把叔叔两个字重复了好几遍。  
“别笑，别笑啦！要不要把她带回去？”  
盖里克窘迫地重复了好几遍，这才阻止了同僚的笑声。格里诺仍旧没有靠近——万一这个女孩只是龙族的诱饵，他现在的距离才更方便支援；而努德内思考了片刻，谨慎地回复：“再观察一下。”  
在他们交流的时候，女孩已经站起身来抱住了盖里克的大腿，眼泪汪汪地把鼻涕全都蹭在了他裤子上。战士无奈地抓了抓头发，蹲下身去和女孩平视：“你怎么会一个人在这里呀？你叫什么？”  
“阿姨们不要我了……我一醒来，就在这里了。”她说到这里的时候打了个大大的喷嚏，盖里克身上也没带纸，只好任由她继续拿自己的裤子擦鼻子，“我，我叫安妮。”  
“嚯。盖里克，这是不是你私生子？”  
格里诺的打趣永远来的飞快，盖里克还没来得及反驳，努德内的声音就打断了他。  
“雷暴要到了。把她带回来，记得抹掉痕迹。”  
“了解。”  
“明白。”  
格里诺已经向着这里靠近，盖里克一把将女孩抱起来，让她坐在自己的臂弯中。在等待对方把火堆熄灭的过程中，他思考了一会，将自己的外套脱下来罩在她身上，揉了揉那个还挂着眼泪的小脑袋。  
“你有个很好听的名字。”  
他温柔地对她微笑，收到一个带着鼻涕泡的回礼。


	2. 会议

“A04,A08,身份验证通过。欢迎回到伊修加德。”  
他们最终还是没能在雷暴降临之前赶回基地，以至于此刻三个人的头发看上去都如同被二十个气球摩擦过了一样悬浮在空中。格里诺骂骂咧咧地冲向了一旁的盥洗室，抱着安妮的盖里克却没能和他一样解放：她此刻正好奇地将手在他银白的发间挥来挥去，被指间传来的静电流刺激地咯咯直笑。  
“出了趟外勤之后发型居然有点前卫了呢，盖里克亲～”  
他好不容易将小女孩放在地上，就听到背后清脆的鞋跟击地声。松软的雪地并不适合高跟鞋这种受力面积过小的传统设计，地下生活的繁忙庸碌也让大部分女性在舒适和美丽之间选择了前者。会在这延续了“山岳之城”姓名的地下基地里穿着高跟鞋活动的人不多，配上这个语气便只指向一个答案。  
“人家听说，你带了个可爱的小孩子回来？”  
“啊，沙里贝尔……诶，奥默里克也在？”  
盖里克转过身去，果不其然看到那位蜜色肌肤的同僚正笑眯眯地在自己身后站定，旁边还站着另外一个身着防护服的黑发身影。沙里贝尔俯下身去单手托住女孩的脸，若有所思地捏了捏柔软的面颊。  
“诶呀呀，你们可真是好运气……”  
安妮看上去有些惧怕地向盖里克身后躲了躲——盖里克不是不能理解她的举动，即便是他第一次见到沙里贝尔“热情”的打招呼方式时，也被惊了一跳。有着银色双瞳的精灵收回手，用食指在嘴唇上点了点，径直蹲下去猛地凑近了拽着盖里克衣角的女孩。  
“真羡慕呢，人家也想要和这孩子玩～把她交给人家带一会如何？以绝孀之名担保，不会有任何纰漏哦。”  
“就算不用那个做担保也没人敢质疑你的啦……不，没什么，我自言自语而已！那么安妮就交给你了，正好我也要去整理一下……”  
奥默里克无声叹息着摇了摇头，而盖里克在对方那双漂亮的眼睛向上看过来的时候猛地把之前的话咽了回去。他握住依旧在往后躲的小女孩的手腕，耐心地和她解释眼前这位不是什么坏人，半晌才让她放松下来，乖乖地牵住沙里贝尔的手。  
“那等盖里克哥哥忙完了，要回来找我玩。”  
“嗯，一言为定。”  
一高一矮的身影消失在走廊尽头的时候，奥默里克递给盖里克一个装着蒸馏水的喷壶，指了指他正逐渐平复下来的发型。  
“我想你应当很想回宿舍收拾，不过总长有事找你和格里诺……”他留意到盖里克扭头的动作，微笑着摆了摆手，“别担心，刚刚过来的时候我已经通知过他了，我们现在过去就好。”  
他们的医师总是如此顾虑周全，盖里克点了点头，边走边用水雾平复带着静电的发：“今天居然是沙里贝尔来接收幸存者吗？”  
话刚出口他就后悔了几分：这两位常驻基地的人关系有多差可谓有目共睹，刚刚奥默里克一直没出声想必也是有沙里贝尔在旁边的缘故，他现在还在这儿哪壶水不开提哪壶。好在奥默里克倒是没有露出一丁点不快的神色，只平静地解答了他的疑惑。  
“努德内在忙，正好我也要去会议室，他便托我顺路来给你带这个。”他指了指喷雾，又停顿了一会，似乎是在思考要如何措辞，“沙里贝尔是我找来的，对于安妮这种情况……他是最合适的接受者。”  
他话中有话，盖里克虽然不是这里脑子转得最快的，但也绝不愚钝。他回忆着那位行事风格火爆内里却寒冷如坚冰般的同僚，后知后觉地惊讶出声：“难道你们……”  
奥默里克竖起食指在唇前，示意他噤声。盖里克乖乖照做，将用完的喷壶交给从身边经过的悬浮机械。他们之间立刻陷入了一片沉默之中：奥默里克没有找话题的意思，盖里克看着那张沉静的脸也实在是憋不出几个字来，他们就这么一路无言地行至会议室门口——站在那里的努德内向着他们挥挥手，然后二话不说地揪过盖里克，在手持的平板电脑上敲击了几个键。  
“如何？”  
奥默里克凑过去看那屏幕上映出来的东西，努德内摇了摇头，又从身后魔术般掏出几件盖里克都没怎么见过的仪器来对着他一通狂扫。在他忍耐不住这诡异的气氛张口发问之前，努德内将眼镜取下来插在胸前的口袋里，皱起眉头啧了一声。  
“看来不是他身上的问题。”  
“这样么……宿舍那边呢？”  
“查过了，没找到什么不对。姑且先解决接下来的行动方案……”  
似乎成为了在场唯一一个不知情人士的盖里克忍了又忍，忍无可忍，无需再忍地发出抗议：“……喂！到底什么问题啊！”  
“你先把通讯终端给我。”努德内抬起头来看着他，将平板电脑随手搁在跟随在身后的机器人头顶，对着他摊开掌心。  
奥默里克看出盖里克的郁闷，安抚地在他肩上拍了拍，为那个看上去总是一脸冷漠的后辈略作辩解：“努德内这么做是有原因的。进去后我和你说吧，正好大家也都在。”  
一向最靠谱的人都这么说了，盖里克也只好耸了耸肩，将挂在耳后和手腕的终端挨个拆解递给努德内。机械师在移动的过程中已经开始工作，奥默里克不甚赞同地摇了摇头，跟着迈起步伐，向盖里克无奈地摊手。  
“说了多少次走路就好好走路……要不是伊修加德的道路缓坡居多，我看他迟早要从哪个台阶上滚下去。”  
“噗……”  
盖里克想象着那个画面，第一个蹦进脑子里的比喻竟然是扫地机器人——他忍俊不禁的同时又顾虑到被嘲笑的对象还在自己前面，赶紧收住了声音。  
好在会议室里不算安静，没人注意到他的动静。格里诺正忙着往波勒克兰脑袋上丢子弹壳，而后者边躲闪边用手接住那些弹壳反击；阿代尔斐尔端着一盒子颜色各异的饼干往嘴里放，旁边的让勒努不知是如何听清他满嘴饼干渣的描述，一脸深以为然地往手上的笔记本写东西；泽菲兰站在室内唯一的桌子边，看到他们进来，对着这个方向点了点头，同时娴熟地伸手将路过的努德内身后因为处于非控制模式而差点撞到自己脸上的机器人推开。  
“韦尔吉纳和伊尼亚斯陪陛下去视察了，埃尔姆诺斯特在反应炉那边当值。我们人齐了就开始吧。”金发的精灵敲了敲桌子，将视线挪向刚刚就坐的几人，“奥默里克，麻烦你陈述一下现状。”  
“是。关于今天刚刚被接受的名为‘安妮’的孩子，其身上存在诸多不合理之处。沙里贝尔正在对她进行观察，努德内调查了她出现的地点周围，而我去询问了之前接受的幸存者。现阶段可以归纳出的疑点有如下几项：  
一，完全没有独立生存能力的儿童是如何独自一人出现在雪地中的；  
二，她的名字究竟是巧合还是通过某种手段得知了我们的信息；  
三，关于她提到过的‘阿姨’，究竟是何种存在……”  
黑发的医者讲到这里摇了摇头，面上露出遗憾的表情。  
“尽管已经最快速地做出了应对，我们对这几点还是一无所知……”  
“抱歉，打断一下。现在不完全是一无所知了。”  
在旁埋头忙碌着什么的努德内抬起左手，视线却还汇聚在屏幕上。他的右手以几乎带出残影的手速敲击着键盘，而本就举起的左手则在桌面上划动了几下，调出一个地图投影来。  
“这里，”随着他的话音，沙盘上浮现出一个淡红色的圈，“有什么东西，看起来像是村庄的信号，但是没有生物反应。”  
在旁抱臂站着的格里诺粗略估量了一下，伸出手点了另外一个位置：“和我们今天发现她的位置相距不远。”  
“诶？会不会是安妮说的阿姨们住的地方？”  
盖里克眼前一亮，但泽菲兰很快否定了这个假设：“不太可能。旧人类在现如今的气候下根本无法在地面上长时间生存，更何况还有龙族的威胁。”  
“嗯……若是那个聚居地已经毁灭了呢？我们没有检测到生物信号，安妮的描述里也是‘不要’她了，虽说用‘遗弃’来解释更为常理，但综合来看，或许是‘保护’也说不定。”让勒努停下手头的笔，一边给阿代尔递水一边道。  
“至少比那些阿姨们个个都比我们强听起来更让人安心。”波勒克兰耸肩，语气里倒是听不出害怕的意思，“去看看不就知道了，在这儿猜也没啥用吧。”  
他这句话倒是得到了不少赞同的意见。泽菲兰偏过头去看努德内：“这个纪年的物资储备状况如何？”  
“不富裕，但是过得下去。”  
“阿代尔斐尔和让勒努，”在短暂的思考后，这位年轻的总长如往常一般做出了决定，“雷暴结束之后去那片村庄侦查一下，如果有危险就撤回。还有什么问题么？”  
努德内复又举起手挥了挥——这个动作看上去漫不经心又幼稚，让人想起异变前云海飘荡的白云花。  
“我建立了全新的加密通讯频道，稍后会把各位的通讯终端送还。另外一个建议……请奥默里克前辈和他们一起去。”


End file.
